1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to inductors for integrated circuits and a process for making the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, solid state induction coils have not been employed in integrated circuits because of fabrication limitations. Circuit and chip designers employ a variety of circuits which enable them to design around this process limitation.
An object of this invention is to provide a solid state induction coil for integrated circuits.
Another object of this invention is to provide a process for making a solid state induction coil.
Other objects of this invention will, in part, be obvious and will, in part, appear hereinafter.